Queen of the Glee Vamps
by loh122
Summary: This is a Santana/brittany fic. Its centered around them, but also the brotherness between puck/finn/kurt and their mates.
1. Chapter 1

Santana growled shaking out of her bed. She had just finished enjoying a nice snack after their last hunt. "it better be a good enough reason to die" she growled opening the door. On the other side stood her newest child, as she called them. Finn, he was a tall lanky vampire. She smirked thinking back to how he tasted, she always loved turning fairies. their blood was always sweet. "What do you want finn?" she glared, finn gulped "umm i was sent to get you. There is someone at the gate, well attacking it i guess. Which is kinda stupid because their alone from what the guard said". santana growled, she hated when people attacked. Sure it was fun, but not in the middle of the night when she is tired and wants to sleep. Pulling on a silk gown to cover her naked body she pushed past him "Grab puck and bring that to the trash. I am done with my meal. and when your done join me in the great hall" she called over her shoulder disappearing down the hall.

To say she was surprised would be true. Never has anyone attacked her castle alone, at night when her people are at their strongest. And never has a fairy every been foolish enough to attack. yet here one is, fighting the guards. She had to hand it to the little one, he was strong for his size and could handle his own. She wondered if his blood tasted sweet, she could always use another magic user vampire. she could see some of her children watching from the higher levels of the castle. tina and mike were watching hands clasped. Sam and mercedes were standing with artie and sugar. Quinn and rachel were off to the side, on the second level. Their mates having not arrived yet. Her eyes found their way back to the fairy, what kind of host would she be if she didnt greet her guest.

Kurt growled. His anger growing with each bolt of energy he sent flying at the guards and the door in front of him. "I will destroy all who get in my way" he shouted. He was pissed, this place has caused so much pain for his family, for his fae folk. Evil monsters who drank their blood for pleasure, and then turned them into the undead monsters. He had come here against the wishes of his queen. Even now he could hear her through the link begging him to return. he couldn't not until he got justice for his brothers. "I will.."his arm was stopped in mid swing as shadows crept over his body. He struggled to break free "don't bother. your dealing with the queen now, faerie boy." a voice called out, it sounded hollow and empty.

A women with long jet black hair appeared, wearing nothing but a silk rope, and it was almost see through. Kurt felt the urge to gag, instead he growled "release me. i have come to take revenge for what you have done". The women laughed "why would i do that?" she asked "you come to my home and act my people. and you wish to be let go?" she was a foot away from him now, right in his face "No. i think i will keep you. drink from you until i am full, and than turn you into one of my children, fairy blood is always so tasty" she smirked, a gleaming read tooth poking out the side. Kurt paled and ceased struggling, this caught her attention for she laughed and the shadows released him "well now that you understand your position." she turned back to the castle "ill have my guards bring you to a holding chamber for now. BOYS" she called and in a instant two men appeared. When their eyes met kurts, they gasped. While kurt growled "KURT" they echoed each other. Kurt growled and charge at them, getting past the queen headed for the two, only to be stopped short of two feet by the shadows "wow there pretty boy. you attacking my children will not do" she turned to finn and puck "and you two, you know him?" she asked, getting annoyed, being deprived of her sleep makes her a bitch.,

The two boys nodded "hes our brother" Finn said frowning "was our brother. when we were still fae folk" puck added looking down. Santana looked thoughtful for a moment "interesting." a moment later she released kurt, allowing him to charge at them again. "How dare you" he shouted punching finn in the face and kicking puck in the leg "you promised me. You promised" he shouted repeatedly hitting them. Neither showing any pain, only frowning at him "instead you broke that promise and for what?" he shouted "two vamp whores!" he growled, ignoring the hissing coming from around then. With a wave santana stopped them, this was to interesting to stop.

"What would mother think" he growled at them, no longer hitting them " or father. you promised them you would always watch over me. each other. and instead you let me behind" tears started to flow from his cheeks. He felt defeated, all he wanted was to come and destroy the monsters that took his family. Kurt stopped for a moment and looked around, spotting the two girls who caused all of this, reignited his anger and pushing past his brothers he charged, two bolts of energy in his hands. Quinn and rachel's eyes grew wide. from the stories their mates told them, this was nothing like the peaceful young brother. they have come to know.

He looked crazed. Before he could reach them, he felt is arms being pulled back and being restrained "Kurt you have to stop" Finn commanded from his right side, puck on his left tightened his hold "we wont hurt you, but we wont allow you to hurt our mates either". After a few moments of struggling kurt went slack in their grip, the energy turning to dust and falling to the floor. A quiet sob escaped him, showing signs of defeat.

Santana grew bored with the display, seeing the fight leave the boy. "take him to the holding chamber, talk to him their. I am going back to bed. do not disturb me unless it is needed" she growled waving off her children. Puck and finn nodded picking up their brother and carrying him away, their mates following behind them.

Santana sighed, after having to calm down some of her children she grew more tired and wanted nothing more thant to sleep. she headed towards her room, but before she even reached the steps a scent stopped her. Turning she came face to face with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and she just so happened to be the queen of the fairies "well fuck" she mummbled.

Kurt continued to throw things at them, all bouncing off the bars between them, Puck was growing annoyed while finn looked like a kicked puppy "Kurt enough" Puck growled, regretting it when he saw his baby brother flinch. sighing he put his hands up "Sorry. I know you don't like when i raise my voice" he could see a sliver of joy in his brothers eyes, before it vanished behind worry and pain "Why?" he asked "why did you leave me behind?" he asked, sounding like the little brother from when their parents died leaving them alone, even though they left him behind only a few weeks ago.

Finn frowned "we found our mates kurtie. We had to, we couldn't be separated from them" Tears flowed from his brothers eyes "we didn't want to leave you, please believe us"he begged. Kurt stared for a long moment before turning away "you left me to be with monsters. monsters that killed our parents. Monsters that killed our people." he turned back to them glaring "since you rather be with monsters than your own family, fine. So be it" Standing he raised his wings, his eyes glowing a pale silver. Finn gasped, puck growled "Don't you do it kurt. I forbid you too do it." puck couldn't believe his brother. "why? your allowed to, but im not?" he shouted. The walls vibrated with the power his voice carried. Puck growled "we found our mates. We had to. You haven't found your mate. you can't do it" he tried to beg his brother. Kurt shook his head "I wont find a mate, i am a freak even for a fae. All i want is my family back and if that means giving up my wings than so be it" they watched as his wings slowly lit up the small room. They could only stand back and watch their brother commit the ultimate sacrifice.

-\

Santana smirked "so what can i do for the queen of the fairies?" she asked looking the girl over. The girl smiled "i am here because one of my own is here. I believe you have him, i would like him back. He is not well" She spoke calmly. "sorry but he attacked us, he is no longer protected by you. Or would you like to release all the vampires you have captured in your flower prisons?" she growled, how dare she come into her castle and tell her what to do. Brittany only smiled, dam fairies always happy, "i am sorry for that, but like i said he is not well. Since the separation of his brothers, he is slowly losing his grip. With out them he is no longer grounded.

Santana scoffed "that is not my problem. his brothers came here willingly and gave up their wings to be with their mates". when the words left her mouth she noticed the change in the women. Her stance went rigid "you must bring me to him now. before he makes a mistake that can never be undone. Please" santana stared at her for a moment before sighing "follow me" she lead the way, wondering what the hell was going on tonight. and how could she get this beautiful women in her bed.

the scene that they arrived too was, well for a lack of a better word. Off. Santana found her two children quinn and rachel holding each other. staring at two crying vampires, red blood colored tears streaking their face. They were holding the boy from earlier, his eyes were closed. Ignoring the gasp behind her, she noticed the boys wings were gone, and he looked very pale. He gave up his wings.

"Queen Brittany"finn cried, noticing the two queens for the first time "please. you have to help him" he cried. puck looked up at them "please save him. reverse it, please do something" puck shouted. Santana growled, this was causing her a headache. Brittany rushed to the boys side, mumbling something about dolphins. She gathered the boy into her arms and stared at him for a moment, then sighed, tears leaking down her face "i am so sorry children" she said in almost a whisper "there is nothing i can do. He has given up his wings. He belongs to the queen of night now" she handed him over to his brothers before rising. She turned to santana and gave a sad smile "please watch over my little one. He may Have given up his wings but he still my little one. if you watch over him, i shall return your children to you" she smiled when santana nodded, and then blushed when brittany kissed her cheek.

Puck and finn stared horrified, how could they let this happen. Their little brother was to innocent for this. "Listen up you two" Brittany called from her place next to santana "you must watch over him. With out a mate he will be weak for a while. I am ashamed that it has come to this, but what is done is done. it can not be reversed." she gave them a sad smile before linking arms with santana and pulling her off "hey what the?" santana growled, she didnt like being pulled around, even if it was by a hot girl. "do not blame me" she growled when brittany stopped "i did not force him here. or either of them. They found their mates" the looked brittany gave her was scary for a fairy "i know that." she hissed. Her face returned to normal, a small smile on her lips "please watch over them. I know not all vampires are bad" and with those parting words, she vanished.

Santana grudgingly walked back into the room. she rolled her eyes at the sigh "oh stop crying. He will be fine. So he gave up his wings and became a vampire" her words did nothing to help niether boy relax. "Rachel, Quinn. Take your mates back to your rooms, after they place their brother in his new room" and with a dismissive wave she left. Her thoughts filled with the queen fairy, and how she nice her body looked in the gold dress.

Kurt growled at his brothers. They kept giving him sapping disapproving looks "will you both stop it already". He felt bad after seeing the hurt looks on their faces but it had already been two weeks since he gave up his wings "i am fine, if you noticed i am not going off the handle and attacking everyone i see" he waved his hands. Finn frowned while puck crossed his arms "and you also refuse to drink, unless we force you. you can not simple give up your wings, become a vampire and not eat. you will die. We will not have our baby brother die on us" he growled, he missed his brother ,true, but he hated how stubborn he could be. Kurt rolled his eyes but snatched the mug from his brothers hand and gulped it down "Happy?" he asked wiping away the mess on his mouth. They both nodded "we just worry ok?" puck said stopping them "you gave up your wings without finding your mate. Until you do, you will be weak, which means you need to drink more than others." kurt rolled his eyes but listened to his brother. Santana had said the same thing to him when he had woken up a few days later.

"why are we going to see the queen anyway?" Kurt asked, he liked santana, she reminded him of himself and of his former magics teacher sue. "she summoned us thats all we know" finn said with his thinking face on. Kurt and puck snickered, he looked like a constipated puppy. "You were summoned because i need your help" A voice from behind them stopped them. turning they found their queen and bowed to her "what may we help you with?" kurt asked smiling, Santana smirked " I found my mate and i need your help wooing her" they all gaped at her "your mate?" puck asked, she nodded "yup" kurt clapped and hugged her, and much to their surprise she did not throw him off, merely hugged him back "so who is it? oh is it that sunshine girl?" kurt asked, thinking about one of the newest vampires that were brought in just that week. Two of them, he had yet to meet any of either of them but has heard of their names. Sunshine and rory. Santana shook her head "no and thats why i need your help. I can not visit her without permission" they cocked their heads, santana sighed "its the queen of the fairies, brittany" they gasped "are you sure my queen?" Finn asked, which shocked his brothers for finn was not the brightest bulb.

"yes, when she came here to stop kurt i felt it. I didn't know what it was at first but now i do. She is my mate and i need her" she spoke clearly, but she fidgeted with her dress. "so how do we help?" puck asked "were no longer fairies". "No, but you were once, so you can still enter their realm, i believe brittany has not revoked that from you guys yet". Kurt nodded, it was true, brittany had not revoked them passage, she knew they would never harm their own. They loved brittany to much, even as vampires with a new queen, she would always remain their queen and they would never harm her. "I need you to request a audience with her. I must speak with her" Santana asked, and if they didn't know any better, it would have sounded like she was begging. They boys nodded "alright, we will set out tonight" Puck answered for them. With a nod santana left, her mind filled with worry, she needed to speak her mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior. They were hovering around him as if he couldn't keep himself safe from danger. They were magic user for crying out loud. "I still don't see why they had to come" He pointed to the two girls following them. When his brothers left to tell their mates they had to go, Kurt let them. HE had no idea that without him their, they would be tricked into letting the girls come. "you really think Brittany is going to let them through?" Kurt asked stopping. Puck shrugged while Finn frowned "why not? they wont harm anyone" he said pulling rachel closer to him, earning a giggle from her, Kurt smacked his forehead "I am sure you boys could have handled yourself just fine. But without the queen you need a leader who can guide you in case something happens" Rachel said, whoever elected her leader did not inform kurt, who just glared at the girl "we would have been fine on our own. We were fairies before this. We have powers" his anger was getting the best of him, he was hungry, he was tired. "yes but your still in a weak state. face it buddy you need us". Kurt growled, stopping to face her. His brothers stepped forward ready to stop their brother from doing something stupid, finn looked worried between his mate and brother. "Listen here you big nosed prissy bitch" kurt hissed "I do not need this. I am not weak. I could kick your ass from her to the shadow borders. So shut your trap or ill do it for you" he raised a glowing fist "all i was trying to say is, neither of you were once fairies, at least not from our realm. Brittany may allow us three to enter, but you two we cant be sure, which means you would be waiting outside of the entrance" he huffed, spinning on his heels, he marched forward leaving them behind. Rachel stood gaping while finn put a arm around her "relax babe, he means well" he tried to ease the situation. Puck and quinn shared a look, quinn had a smirk on her face as she jogged after kurt catching up to him. Puck shook his head "lets go. we have about another hour before we arrive there" he said walking, keeping his eyes on his brother and mate up ahead, finn and rachel behind him.

"Oh my gosh" Quinn stared wide eyed, at the golden arch in front of them. It was covered in glowing roses of every color. Kurt smiled "that is the fae world" he said gently. Puck and finn smiled, rememberign their once beautiful home. Sure they found their mates, but they missed their home so much. They could still hear the song of the fae. The group was startled by a voice "well look what we have here" the group turned to come face to face with Brittany the Queen of the fae. Her smile was bright and sweet "well if it isnt my three lost ones. I see my dolphin is doing better" she gave kurt a sad smile. Kurt felt tears in his eyes, pulling his hand away he saw the red, blood colored tears. Before he knew it, he was wrapped in a delicious scent, and warmth, brittany was hugging him "i am so glad your doing better" she pulled away, noticing his stiff stance. "sorry queen brittany, he is still getting used to the hunger" Puck said giving her a bow, he may be a vampire but he will always be loyal to brittany. Quinn and rachel watched from the side, seeing a side of their mates and kurt they have never seen. "so what brought you to my woods?" she asked, her wings fluttering in the breeze, carrying the scent of lavender. Finn smiled "we came to have a meeting with you. We have a message from Santana" brittany nodded and walked toward the gates "well i have not removed you from this realm. this is still your home, even if you have given up your wings, i will not stop you ever from coming to see your home. But you know if you harm any within i will be forced to act" the three nodded, puck and finn stopped "queen, what about rachel and quinn? they were never fae. how will they enter?" he didnt want to leave his mate alone for any amount of time. Puck seemed to feel the same while kurt just crossed his arms. Brittany noticing the anger bubbling in the young one stepped in, producing two flower bracelets, handing them to the girls "these will allow you passage for as long as i see fit. Once you leave they will fade. Do not remove them, if you do you will dispensed back out here" with that as her final word she vanished into the gate, kurt quickly behind her, the call of his home was growing to much for him to wait.

The girls gasped when they emerged on the other side of the gate. They noticed the sky first. It was shades of pink blue and purple. The world around them was something out of a fairy tale. Flowers the size of their kingdom were everywhere. Fairies floating everywhere. Wings of different colors. They noticed the looks they were getting, looks of fear. Some were whispering thining their queen had gone nuts. When they noticed the boys some of them gasped, surprised to see them. The girls felt out of place.

Brittany was sitting on her thrown, which was a giant flower, as the boys relayed their message. To say brittany was surprised who have been correct if she was in fact surprised. She knew she was Santana's mate the moment she grabbed the girls arm. What she was surprised about was that none of them were trying to get her to go see her, when she knew that was why they were sent here. Also because she knew any others would have been destroyed. "well that is rather...big news" she giggled. puck rolled his eyes, she hadn't changed. While they boys caught up with brittany, they didn;t notice the pained looks on Quinn and rachels faces. The longer they stayed the more their hunger grew. They had good control but they weren't perfect, the smell of sweet and fruit filled their noses. Kurt caught their looks out of the corner of his eye and growled at them. He was a newborn and had better control, maybe because it was his people "don't you dare" he hissed at them, staying quiet enough not to disturb his brothers and brittany. "we can't help it, it just smells so good" Rachel said with a pained face, quinn shut her eyes trying to focus the smell out. Kurt gave one final growl before turning away. His head jerked the moment he caught the scent. It was one of the children, he had cut his finger on one of the roses he was holding, the little girl was cooing over it.

He saw the blur first, turning he say quinn shaking, before quickly ripping the bracelet from her wrist. With a scream she vanished. Puck looked to where his girlfriend once stood, seeing the flowers on the ground. Finn was looking for his mate, when he spotted her, her fangs sinking into the boys neck "RACHEL NO!" he shouted. Brittany watched in horror as one of the children was being drained. Kurt rushed ahead them all, knowing he couldn't force rachel off by force, he snatched her wrist and tore the bracelet off. In a flash similiar to quinn, she was gone. The boy on the ground, blood lightly flowing from his neck. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he watched brittany hold the boy, a light in her palm slowly healing him. He could see his brothers, both with worried expressions for the boy. Finn looked guilty that it was his mate that attacked.

Brittany stood and handed the boy to his mother, who with a glare at the boys fled. Turning back, they could see the anger in her eyes. "I allowed them into my home. I allowed them in and one attacked my people" tears were in her eyes as she spoke. With each word finn felt it like a blow to himself. Brittany raised her hand "Here his my message for your queen. IF one of her children ever attack a child of mine, i will slay them down where they stand. I granted mercy on not killing your mate finn" he stared at her "i knew if i did, it would kill you for see is your mate. But know this, she is never allowed in the fae realm again" Finn nodded, tears in his eyes ashamed. "Puck, your mate was losing control and she removed herself from the situation. For that i am allowing her passage again, if the need arise" puck nodded he felt bad for his brothers mate. "Kurt, thank you for helping the child" she pulled the boy into a hug, to reassure him it was ok, that the boy would be fine "Ryder, will be ok. He has marley to look after him" she kissed his cheek "I have one more message for santana. Tell her to meet me on the full moon, in a months time. Meet me at the fairy circle that meets on the cliff over looking the south sea. The one where the moon fairy meet once a year, you know where it is?" she asked, all three nodded "good. tell her when she meets me i will have a answer for her." her smile brightened a little "in the mean time" in a flash of light a box appeared in her hands "take this." she handed it to kurt "i heard you gained two new children recently. one being a irish boy?" she asked, kurt nodded "give these to him. it will speed along his recovery". At the gate they waved gooebye to brittany who just smiled at them. When kurt left through the gate first, his brothers took one last look at brittany trying to figure out the twinkle in her eyes, before stepping through themselves.

"How could you do that?" Kurt hissed, anger directed to the shivering vampire in front of him. He was pissed, Brittany had allowed her passage and she betrayed it. "I didn't" kurt didnt let her finish, he smacked her, the slap seeming louder than it should. Quinn stood to the side watching the scene. She felt bad for rachel, she was her sister in the coven, and sure she herself struggled with the temptation of the sweet floral scent of the blood that had filled her nose, but she had removed herself from it, while rachel fell pray to her nature. she turned, noticing her mate and his brother stepping through the gate "she trusted you. Finn trusted you. I trusted you" Kurt growled he raised his hand again, only to be grabbed by finn "thats enough kurt" he warned his brother, they missed the first half of the rant but he would not allow his brother to strike his mate, maybe for the second time. Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide, pupils dilated with anger. "Let me go finn" he hissed, finn shook his head "no. rachel did wrong, by ryder is going to be ok. you heard what brittany said" he frowned when his brother struggled to break free "no its not ok" kurts anger was coming to a boil. Finn looked at his brother for help, who just shrugged not sure what to do.

Kurt continued to struggle. Finn was right, ryder was going to be ok, and brittany was fine but it still made him mad. If it wasn't for rachel, and quinn, his brothers would still be fae. The three of them would still be home, and ryder would have never been put in harms way. Yanking his arm free he growled at them. His eyes grew a deep crimson, his fangs descended "If it weren't for them, none of this would have happened" he pointed at the girls. "what are you talking about?" finn asked confused, puck growled, he loved his brother but he was getting tired of his brother hating on his mate "if it wasn't for those two, you would both still be fae, we would still be here". With a growl kurt sped off, leaving his brothers and mates behind.

Rachel was crying into her hands, while quinn frowned. In away kurt was right, if it wasnt for them, the brothers would still be home. Quinn looked up into her mates eyes as he hugged her "don't worry he just needs to calm down. he was always a diva" quinn shook her head "no hes right. if it wasnt for us you would still be fae. Their would be no problems between you guys" a tear colored her cheek, puck wiped it away "don't. we were so lucky to find our mates. Give him time, he will come to love you just like we do" he kissed her, while finn gave a similar speech to rachel. Finn sighed "come on. we better catch up before he gets into trouble. and we still have to bring santana the message" with a blue the four of them took off.

Kurt slammed the door behind him. He had gotten back to the coven a few minutes before his brother and their mates. He didn't want to deal with them right now. He knew he was wrong to be so harsh toward them. He liked quinn, she was gentle and kind. Rachel got on his nerves but she made finn happy and thats all that mattered. He would apologize to them later after he brought the box to the two newbies, who were being held within the chambers below, so as not to escape and cause trouble. HE stopped outside the chamber, and watched the two newbies sleeping. One was a Asian girl, with long black hair. A pair of glasses were on the pillow next to her. That must be sunshine, he remembered puck talking about her with quinn, apparently she had a great singing voice that got rachel going. His eyes glanced over to the boy, and his heart would have stopped if it wasn't already still. The boy was beautiful. His eyes were a stunning shade of light blue, with only a tiny ring of red, much like his own glaz eyes, with a red ring. His skin looked soft, kurt could feel his hand reaching out on instinct to touch it, he stopped himself. "you gonna stare all day?" a voice broke through his haze, shaking his head he looked around for the voice, gasping when he noticed it was the boy. He felt like smacking himself for not realizing the boy was already awake when he stared into those eyes.

Rory laughed, the boy in front of him had on the most comical face. "are you going to stand and stare all day?" he asked again, the boy shook his head before smiling "sorry, um my names kurt" he greeted entering the chamber, taking a kneeling spot next to rory, he placed the box in his lap. "Im rory" he greeted, he tried to sit up, but a sharp pain through his body kept him from moving. Seeing the pained facial expression on his face kurt frowned "are you ok?" he asked placing a hand on the boys arm. A sharp jolt through his body made him pull his hand back as if he was burned. "did you?" "yea" they stared at each other, getting lost in each others eyes. A throat clearing from behind them shook them "whats going on here?" puck asked crossing his arm, he came in looking for his brother and when tina said she saw him head toward the chambers he was not expecting to find his brother kneeling next to one of the new children. Kurt blushed, or would have if he was still alive. "i was checking on the children" kurt replied, not liking where this was going, he knew that look in his brothers eye, it was the same look he used when ever he found kurt talking to another guy.

"well hurry up. we have to talk" puck said giving his brother a look before stepping out of the room. Kurt sighed "im sorry, that was my brother puck" only smiling when rory smiled at him. "oh i completely forgot" he picked up the box "this is a gift from Queen Brittany from the fae world. She was my queen before i gave up my wings". Rory gasped "you gave up your wings?" he never heard of a fae giving up their wings willingly, kurt nodded and looked away "I couldn't bare to be separated from my brothers. It was a small price to pay" he felt the touch of a hand on his, smiling when he saw it was rorys. "don't sweat it. I was a Wood Nymph before this" " so why did you give it up..or " kurt couldn't finish the sentence, rory smiled "i was given a vision by the high queen. My mate was here...so whats in the box?" he laughed at the stunned face kurt wore. Kurt opened the box revealing two flowers, one a golden rose while the other a violet one. He picked them up, not sure what to do. Rory reached out and picked up the violet one "wait how do.." kurt stopped when the rose glowed and vanished, appearing as a tattoo on the boys arm. Rory smiled "violet is my color" he laughed. Kurt was stunned, rory's laugh was music to kurts ears and he felt a weird pulling feeling. "so have you found your mate?" Kurt asked casting his eyes down, only looking up when rory chuckled " i have, but he doesn't know it yet" kurt stared at him wide eyed "he?" he asked, he couldn't believe their were more gay vampires, he only knew of three others and two of them were mated already "yeah. are you?" rory asked with a smile, kurt felt himself blush, or he would if he could still blush "well yeah i am" kurt rushed out, a little embarassed at himself "well i better get going before my brother comes in and drags me out." he smiled at the irish boy before standing "will you come visit me again?" rory asked his eyes filled with hope, kurt nodded "of course". Kurt placed the golden rose on sunshine's arm and watched as it to became a tattoo on her arm.

"so what did you want to talk about?" kurt grumbled, following behind puck. " me you and finn need to talk. just us, we don't want you trying to tear rachel's head off or something. Also Santana needs you after, shes freaking out about what to wear during the full moon meeting with Brittany." kurt crossed his arms and sighed "well i am the only one in this whole coven with taste" he gestured to his own cloths, puck rolled his eyes. "yeah well worry about that later". Kurt shook his head, already thinking over the many outfits his queen could wear.

Kurt sighed as his brothers ranted at him about his behavior "alright enough" he stood up unable to take the frowns and scolding looks "im sorry" kurt lowered his head defeated. "Did kurt really just say sorry for something and mean it?" Finn asked in disbelief, puck nodded equally shocked. Kurt rolled his eyes but still frowned "i am sorry for trying to kill rachel, i was just acting before thinking, i didn't..i just.." he shut his mouth unable to get the words to focus in his own head. Puck pulled him into a hug and let him rest his head underneath his chin "listen kurt, were sorry too" kurt felt puck hug them both from behind, he felt happy, he really missed it being just the three of them, his brothers he felt the tears roll down his cheeks silently. "we shouldn't have just yelled at you. We know you were just trying to help ryder, its fine. We just don't want you to hate our mates. We can't live without them, but we can' live without you either we just don't want anything to upset our little family" puck pushed kurt away a little to look in his face and got worried when he saw the tears "Kurtie, why are you crying?" he asked sounding hurt, afraid he upset his brother even more, looking at finn he noticed he was worried about their little brother too. Kurt gave a small smile and buried his face in pucks chest before using one arm to pull finn into a three way hug "i just missed my brothers so much. I missed this. The hugs and the talking" kurt spoke muffled but they could hear him perfectly, and knew what he meant. Even though they had been keeping a eye on him since his change they haven't spent much time with him as brothers, to busy with their mates and the coven, they both felt terrible knowing how their little brother was. He was always worried about being alone and not being loved. Finn felt tears in his own eyes, unable to speak and was glad when puck did, even when he sounded like he was trying not to cry "were so sorry kurtie. We have been to busy to be there for you and we suck as brothers" finn nodded along with puck as he spoke.

They felt a small tremor between them, looking down to see a still crying but giggling kurt "you do suck, when you need to feed" he poked them both in the chest "but not as brothers. your guys rock as brothers." he gave them a kiss on the cheek before a yawn escaped him "sorry, but meeting with santana will have to wait. I need to sleep, its almost day time" he turned to leave when puck spoke up again "alright, but we still have to talk about your little irish friend" kurt turned to them confused but they were both walking off to their own rooms, with a huff kurt turned and left.

**AN: Next chapter is going to be meeting between brittany and santana, and what leads up to that. I need help, i am no good with outfits, so i need people to help me pick. Brittanys style of dress will either be roman style, fae (which would be leaves or something) or a outfit from the show. For santana i was thinking something more revealing. i thinking more a gypsy outfit. Let me know what you think. thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt glared at his queen, who was just sitting on her bed, watching him "are you even going to help find a outfit, for YOUR meeting tonight" he huffed, she simply raised a eye brow at him "my queen" he bowed out of annoyance. Santana grinned "thats why your here lady lips. Your the only one i would trust with fashion in my home. Now have you picked a good outfit?" she asked walking over to the full length mirror hanging in the center of the wall, just admiring her naked body. Kurt rolled his eyes "of course i have the perfect outfit, i am the best" he blew a lock of hair out of his face. He held up a dark purple dress, with thin straps that went over the shoulders. It had a nice shine to it, almost like it glittered. The top half of the dress was fitted almost like a corset, while the bottom half was flowing like something out of the middle ages. He was going to choose the strapless, sking tight black dress, but chose it would be to, forward for tonight.

He handed her the dress and was happy when she smiled, pleased with his choice "alright, you may leave. I am going to get a nap in before my meeting tonight with my fairy queen" she waved hand, allowing him to leave. Kurt sighed in relief when he was able to sit back and relax. He loved helping with fashion but his queen is very picky, and he already had a lot on his mind. His eyes kept drifting back to those bright baby blue eyes, that deep voice covered in the Irish accent it just sent shivers down his spine. Those eyes he could just get lost in, the touch of his hand on his..he was startled from his thoughts when two sets of hands picked him up "what the?!" he turned to see his brothers dragging him down the hall "what the hell are you guys doing?" he growled trying to break free, but even with his new strength he was still weaker than his brothers.

They tossed kurt into a chair, and he was able to look around. He was in puck and quinns room, and he noticed quinn and rachel locking the door to prevent any escape. as if he could with his brothers in the way, so kurt just settled on glaring at them. "what is this about?" he asked annoyed, he hated when his brothers went into big brother mode "you and irish have been getting really close" puck said watching his brother, smirking when he noticed the stiffness in his brother, and if he could puck was sure his brother would be blushing. "i dont know what you mean" kurt said turning his head, puck and finn laughed "oh please. We see the way you watch him while hes doing his chores. Or when hes standing outside in the garden in the moon light. We also see the way he looks at you when your singing in the garden, when you think no one is around. like we would ever miss you sing" kurt smiled at them for a moment before growling "your spying on me?" he was touched his brothers cared so much, he just felt like messing with them.

Puck growled "we're just trying to keep our little brother safe" kurt giggled, only making them more mad "you think its funny?" they growled. Kurt stood with a smile, and cupped their cheeks "you guys are so very protective of me, but you don't need to be. we were moon fairies once, we still have power. I can watch out for myself at times, just like i watch out for the both of you" he gave the each a kiss on the cheek "im going to help rory, thats his name by the way, if you need me" he nodded to the ladies and left the room. Finn frowned and puck growled "let him be" quinn warned "he is your brother, which means he can be very thick headed and stubborn and rory seems nice, he doesn't seem the type to harm anyone" "thats what worries me" puck frowned, he knew rory was nice and would never harm his baby brother "it's just. what happens if he doesn't need us anymore?" puck whispered, the whole room feeling heavy. Quinn gave her mate a smile "he will always need you, let him have some fun besides rory is..." she leaned up and whispered in his ear, his eyes going wide "no fucking way?!" puck shouted, getting a slap from quinn "what, what is it?" finn asked, not having heard what was said puck shook his head "nothing dude. come on, we should go spy on them" puck said before heading for the door, quinn just shook her head.

Santana was scared. Santana never gets scared, but when the girl who is your mate, turns out to be the queen of the fairies you get scared. She could do serious harm if angered and she did not want to end up with anything hurting tonight, unless it was pleasurable. Shaking off the fear, smoothing out her dress she stepped into the clearing. The moonlight was bright, it was pure and it surrounded the women of her dreams. Her blonde hair was glowing in the light of the moon, her voice was soft and sweet, carrying through out the clearing "

_Shadows, shadows dancing_  
_Shadows, shadows dancing_  
_again and again, and again and again_

_Shadows dancing in the moonlight_  
_Shadows dancing in the dark_  
_Memories, dancing for me.._

Santana watched the girl, her eyes were closed as she sang. Twirling around slightly off the ground, only slightly touching every couple twirls. Her dress looked like it was made of silk with a roman design with a purple and orange colors. Santana smirked, those were good times. Naked bodies all around, drunk on wine the smell of sex was in the air.

_Shadows, shadows dancing_  
_Shadows, shadows dancing_  
_again and again, and again and again_

During the middle of the song brittany turned and spotted santana in the shadows. With a smile she gestured to her to join her while dancing. The moon light swirling around her. Santana besides herself, smiled, and joined her in the dance and song, not a single thought as to how she knows the song.

_Come to me, come to me, feel my passion_  
_Come fulfill my fantasy,_  
_Come and be my phantom lover,_  
_Be my man of mystery._  
_Never ever thought how much I'd want you_  
_Never ever thought I'd be ready to scream_  
_Will I ever feel your body near me?_  
_Only in a never-ending dream,_  
_In a never-ending._

_Shadows dancing in the moonlight_  
_Shadows dancing in the dark_  
_Memories, dancing for me.._

_Shadows_

They finished the song and pulled each other into a hug, the feeling between them crackled through out their bodies sending feelings neither once felt before. When brittany laughed it sent joy coursing through santana like a wave "i am so very glad you made it. Lord tubbington thought you wouldn't" at the confused look on santanas face she laughed "lord tubbington, is my cat. now come dance with me, the full moon is out and i need to dance" her voice was full of joy but her eyes held a hint of sadness, one that made santana want to cry. She placed a hand on brittanys cheek, and smiled when she leaned into the touch "it feels nice having you here. I have waited so long for my mate to appear". Santana felt the heat coil in her at the mention of her mate, she had been waiting for far to long and had given up on ever finding her mate "so tell me gorgeous. Tell me, why such a sad look in your eyes, when your face has only beauty?" she frowned when brittany turned away from her "please tell me what troubles you?" she could feel anger rising as brittany pulled away, as if she was trying to hide something.

Brittany took back to dancing around the clearing, the moonlight following her "im a fairy queen. I am always happy, never sad" santana growled "do not lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me" she was growing angered, she wanted to remove that sadness but her mate was not letting her. After a few moments of silence and watching the girl dance she spoke "moon fairies. Were a rare breed you know?" she stopped and stared, the moon seemed to grow pale around her. Santana stayed quiet by nodded as a sign to keep going "a moon fairy is born every two hundred years. The last one born were the brothers three, which are now in your kingdom" santana nodded thinking of the three children of hers. they were something else that was for sure "so then why are you so sad? they are alive and fine. Well maybe alive isnt the word but still" she shrugged.

"moon fairies will always remain connected no matter if they give up their wings. I am connected to all my fairies, but moon fairies are the only ones i am linked too" to say santana was confused would be a understatement, Brittany gave a sad smile "i miss dancing with them, and singing. I used to love listening to the three of them sing while i danced." santana smiled "you can still dance and sing with them. I am not keeping them from you and you from them, though if you keep your wings i may have to smack around some of my own kids, to keep them in place" she smiled when brittany laughed "trust me, moon fairies are tough, we can handle anything".

A growl stopped brittany in her tracks when she had leaned in to place another kiss on her mates forehead. Turning they came face to face with a group of snarling wolves, only two of them in human form. A short hobbit looking one, his hair slicked back. Santana did not miss his very bushy eyebrows. The other looked like a dam ken doll, he was smirking and was plastered to the hobbit like his life depended on it "what do we have here?" ken doll asked his voice was like nails on a chalk board to santanas ears " a leech and a fairy. Maybe the leech was looking for a midnight snack what you think blaine?" ken doll asked, blaine grinned showing off his rows of sharp teeth "well seb. I think we may have stumbled upon a little love fest." he turned toward seb "what you think sebastion? should we join in the fun, i am pretty hungry" they both laughed, it mixing with the howls of the wolves behind them.

Santana hissed and placed brittany behind her "why don't you get out of here you dam mutts! I am Queen Santana of the night children. And this is Queen Brittany of the fae. If you even so much as take a step toward us you will face a whole world of trouble" her anger rose when they only laughed "queens. we have royals in our presence" blaine mock bowed "well that doesn't matter. you see were werewolves, we hunt and eat. We eat fae and kill leeches like you" sebastion had a evil glint in his eye as he spoke, santana noticed the others wolves trying to make a circle to prevent escape. "brittany, i want you to get out of here." santana whispered, she would not allow any harm to come to her mate "i will not leave you" she could hear the worry in brittanys voice "you have to. i want you to get far away from here. get to my kingdom or yours, which ever is closer. If you get to mine, send my children, you know the brat children will believe you" her eyes darted to the wolves closing in on them, cutting off their escape "FUCK" she hissed, causing blaine and sebastion to laugh "sorry ladies you are not getting away so soon. The party is just starting".

With each step the wolves closed in, the girls backed up "don't worry sanny, we can do this" brittany whispered and santana noticed the white orb glowing in her hand, right. Moon fairies had magic. Moon magic and shadow magic, but they were still out numbered, thirty to two. "well looks like we get to play with our food after all" blaine growled before shifting. Santana watched as the wolves lept forward bracing herself. Covering themselves in the shadows to fend them off, she noticed brittany throwing the orb at one of the wolves knocking them down. Right before the wolves landed on them, they were blown back "what the fuck?" she breathed, earning a laugh from behind her "silly sanny. I told you we could do this" then her eyes caught the figures before them, four vampires and she had to smirk when she noticed which vampires they were "sorry my queens. We would have been here sooner but we had to get the love birds to stop sucking face, and other parts" puck laughed kurt and rory glared "well sorry, its not everyday you find your mate in the form of a plucky irish boy, with very sexy eyes" kurt smiled at rory before turning back to the wolves, letting out a low hiss. Santana smirked, she didn't know his voice could go that deep "and then they had to stop and feed. But were here now." finn added crouching low to the ground "its ok, as long as you get rid of these fucking mutts. Me and brit brit were about to have sweet lady kisses" she was pissed, she always hated mutts "oh with pleasure" Kurt purred, before running at them, his hands raised like claws glowing in pure moon light.

Finn and puck followed next, puck grabbed the nearest wolf and twisting its head until it popped off. Finn kicked the closest wolf to him straight into a tree, with a loud snap of its back. Santana was amazed when brittany flew forward screeching throwing white orbs, twirling to avoid being hit, her girl was a fighter and it did things to her lady parts. With a loud cackle she joined in the fight, going straight for sebastion only to be struck in the side by blaine. "you fucking leeches. just popping up from the wood work" blaine growled "we are doing a favor by getting rid of you fucking creatures" he snapped at her side only to be kicked in the face.

Around them the wolves were being slaughtered, but her own children were still getting hurt themselves. Rory had a large gash down his left arm, and a lip in his right leg. Finn had a wolf by the neck but had a bite mark in his side from. Kurt and brittany were pulling a wolf apart at the seams, a huge claw mark arcoss his chest, her dress was torn making it a mini skirt, which was still sexy, but showed her legs were cut up.

The six of them found themselves back near the edge, the moon surrounding them. There were still fifteen wolves left, sebastion was bleeding out where santana had tore into his throat leaving only blaine in charge "you fuckers are going to die. and i am going to make you watch as i defile your pretty girlfriend and then eat her piece by pice" Blaine growled staring right at santana. The three boys shared a look with brittany "i say we show them what moon fairies can really do" Kurt smirked "but were not fairies anymore" finn pouted earning a smack from puck "we still have our powers dumbass".

"the bridge?" brittany asked, blood running down her cheek from a cut on her forehead. the boys nodded "then lets go" she cheered, holding her hands in front of her making a bar of light, the boys matching her until all four bars connected "can we just end them? i need a bath and then i need to tend to my mate" kurt winked at rory, while the boys rolled their eyes "i still can't believe hes your mate" santana growled "can we focus on the mutts first, then you can have your little love debate later. when we are night fighting for our lives" the shadows curled around her, she hadn't fed before joining brittany because she was to nervous and now her powers were weak from fighting and lack of food. The four of them charged forward straight into the wall of wolves, and her eyes went wide when the let out howls of pain. Ten of them turning to dust on touch, the others burning, running to try and put out the flames, only blaine stayed standing, his fur a glow from flames "I will not die at the hands of leeches." he faced the boys, focusing on kurt "i remember you. you had wings once." he grinned, blood coated his teeth "you were smaller than, a lot more tasty looking. To bad i got full from eating your parents or else i would have eaten you too".

Something inside kurt broke, rushing forward he grabbed the flaming werewolf by the throat, and in the speed only a vampire had, was holding him over the edge of the cliff "i was never a big fan of fur" he clenched the throat in his hands before letting it go, and watching as the wolf plummeted down into the rocks below to be squired through his gut.

The six of them found themselves lying down in a heap of blood and sweat "so. that was fun" finn spoke out, kurt and puck laughed while santana growled "shut up frankenteen or else im telling man hands you were being felt up by a pretty male wolf" the others laughed "I was not being felt up! he was trying to eat me" finn protested only for his brothers to punch him in each arm "shut up finn. come on lets go home" puck said standing, helping up kurt and rory. Finn stood on trembling legs. Santana turned to her mate and smiled "what do you say my queen? feel like coming to spend the night in my bed?" brittany laughed but nodded "lets". The night forest was quiet as the six made their way home hoping for a bit of peace.

**AN: so for now this will be the end of the story, until i can think of some more events. so hope you all like it**


End file.
